Seducing Jane
by Fangirl257
Summary: Maura reminds Jane that there is other things to focus on than a case.


I hate cases where Jane seems so far away when she's really just in the next room. When she brings the files home with her, I know that she's reached the obsessive portion of a hard case and I have to remind her to do simple everyday tasks. It's been a hard week for us all, them chasing down dead end leads and me not being able to help. Watching my wife get so frustrated affects me too. She tends to neglect me in times like these, her brain forgetting that I have needs that only she can satisfy.

Giving myself one last look in the mirror, I tussle my hair to mess it up just slightly. My body is encased in a black silk robe, not tied at the waist, and lace crotchless panties. It's been far too long since Jane has touched me and I'm about to remind her that there is much better things to do with her hands.

Walking into the dimly lit office, I watch as she runs her fingers through the mess of curls. When she leans back, her eyes are closed and she doesn't even take notice that I've entered the room. Tip toeing in. I scoot her chair back and sit on her desk. Positioning myself with my robe covering the tips of my breasts and my legs cross, I watch as Jane's eyes start to flutter open. They widen, taking in my appearance. My nipples tighten under her lustful gaze.

"I believe you have forgotten about me, my Detective."

She takes in a deep breath, hands running up my legs to settle on my thighs.

"Well, my my, Doctor Isles, are you trying to seduce?"

The smirk she gives leaves me wet and wanting nothing more than her tongue deep inside me until I cum with her name dripping from my lips. Reaching out to tangle my fingers in her hair, I pull her to my lips. Instinctively, my legs wrap around her waist. Hands settle on my hips, pulling me tighter against her. A moan escapes my lips, only to be smothered by her kiss. Jane's soft hands slide up and down my sides until they come up to push my robe off my shoulders. She palms my full breasts and her lips move down to attack my neck. Everything is too much. It has been so long that my body is taunt with arousal, with one right touch I might just explode. I rock my hips, trying to gain any type of friction that I can. When Jane's mouth wraps around my nipple, my hands fly into her hair. Damn the things her tongue can do. Whimpers fall from my lips as I grind against her abdomen. The roughness of her shirt against my hot core mixed with the suction of her mouth, warmth spreads through my body before it starts to shudder in climax. My hands pull at her hair a bit harder as my legs wrap tighter around her so that she stays close to me so I can ride out my orgasm. When I loosen my grip around Jane, with hooded eyes I look at her. With a cocky smirk gracing her lips,

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Doctor?"

"If you think you are finished, Jane, you are sadly mistaken." I take a breath, "Get on your knees."

I hear a thud on the hardwood floors of her office. Leaning back on one hand, I bring the other to brush the curls out of her face. She's so beautiful, so powerful and commanding; but when it comes to me, she will always do my bidding. My pleasure means everything. When we first started dating, she wouldn't stop until I was limp from exhaustion. I'd cum so many times in one night with her that I couldn't walk straight. She may have control in every other aspect in her life, but in the bedroom it is all about me. I'm her exception. I see her, the real her and I have for years.

My legs are being pushed wider and then she scoots me closer to the edge.

"You're so beautiful, so soft." I hear her whisper against my skin.

"There are better things to be doing with your mouth, Detective." I gasp as her fingers make contact with my soaked core.

Lips kiss up my thighs, tasting the juices that are smeared there. When her tongue comes out to swirl against my skin, I reach down to try and move her face to my aching pussy. Jane stills her movements and looks up at me,

"Good things come to those who wait."

"It's been almost two weeks, Jane. Just fuck me." My voice is harsh, filled with desperation.

She smiles and blows air against my hot core. A shiver runs up my spine. I feel her fingers come up and spread my puffy lower lips and her tongue trails up, lapping at my juices. A moan echos in the room as she pulls my clit into her mouth with a powerful suck. Her tongue swirls around in perfect circles. She moves down, thrusting into me, curling on the outtake.

"Fuck. Harder, faster. Just don't stop."

"Please, I'm so close."

Jane removes her tongue from me and thrusts two fingers into me. Those long fingers that have brought me to so many heights before and now is no different. She flicks her tongue over my clit in perfect rhythm. Jane curls her fingers in the right spot and my thighs start to shake. A tight coiling begins in my belly and starts to spread. My inner walls clamp around her, taking her in as deep as she can go. Her free hand moves one of my legs over her shoulder and then up to grab my breast. My moans have turned into screams. My body is so strung out on the pleasure she is giving me that I'm not even putting coherent thoughts together. Only she can reduce my astonishing vocabulary to 'Fuck, Jane.' I push her into my pussy and she sucks my clit into her mouth. Her fingers mover harder. I'm so close, so wet, that the sound fills the air. Fingernails dig into her scalp as my orgasm takes hold. Walls spasm around her fingers, but she continues to thrust, and never stops circling around me. My eyes roll in the back of my head when she pushes her tongue inside of me so she can savor, loving the fact that it's only for her that I cum this hard. When I stop tensing, she lazily licks up and down my slit, cleaning me up. I feel numb, like my legs aren't even attached to my body anymore. Jane sets my leg back down to the floor and gets up to sit in her chair. She somehow maneuvers me so that I'm sitting in her lap. I nuzzle into her neck, placing soft kisses there, I always enjoy this time, when she's cuddly and just lets me curl up on her. Jane runs her hand through my hair, kissing me gently on the top of my forehead.

"Never make me wait that long for you again."

"I don't know. I rather like being seduced by my wife in our home office." She chuckles.

My hand comes up, massaging her breast through her shirt and I slide down off of her lap. Quickly, I undo her belt and she lifts her hips to help aid me in getting her pants and underwear off. This is what I love about her. She loves me in, and out, of lace. There is something sexy about my wife in her simple black boyshorts. I wrap my arms around her legs and bring her to my awaiting mouth. My tongue, with practiced ease, finds her clit and sets a fast pace that has her dripping. Her hands tangle into my hair, pressing me further into her core. With a few thrusts of my tongue, she is cumming with my name on her lips.

Jane is panting, looking at me with such love and lust in her eyes. She takes a few moments to compose herself before she gets up, dragging me with her. Clasping her hand in mine, she leads us out of the office and upstairs. The rest of her clothes in a trail behind us.


End file.
